Mémoires de Lord Voldemort
by lylae
Summary: la métamorphose de Tom Riddle selon Lord Voldemort
1. prologue

****

Je suis inspirée en ce moment alors voilà un petit début auquel il y aura une suite si l'idée vous plaît. Laissez moi votre avis pour me dire si je continue. Je ne poste que le prologue aujourd'hui mais le premier chapitre est déjà presque terminé.

_Tous les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling (à part quelques-uns qui seront de mon invention)_

**_Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

******  
**

****

**_Mémoires de Lord Voldemort_**

**_Prologue _**

Je ne savais pas ce que c'était _aimer_ jusqu'à ce que je la rencontre. _Aimer_, c'était un mot qui me paraissait tellement loin, tellement étranger. J'avais beau le retourner dans tous les sens, je ne parvenais pas à le comprendre. _Aimer_. Je me le répétais, j'espérais peut-être qu'en le prononçant, en le pensant il me révèlerait son secret, et que tout serait plus clair alors, je pourrais le saisir et l'emporter avec moi, l'installer dans ma vie. Parfois, il m'arrivait de croire que je l'avais trouvé. Pendant quelques jours, quelques semaines, parfois même quelques mois je me lassais bercer dans une douce illusion, jusqu'à ce que je réalise que je n'avais pas encore compris. _Aimer. _Quel était donc ce secret que tant de gens détenaient? Pourquoi, moi, je ne le comprenais pas? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il semblait m'échapper, qu'il glissait entre mes doigts à chaque fois que je croyais m'en approcher, à chaque fois que je voulais m'en saisir?

Je n'ai aimé qu'un seule fois, et ça a été la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie. Certains me disent le contraire, ils pensent que ne pas être capable d'aimer est ce qui me conduira à ma perte. Je ne les écoute pas. Tout cela m'est égal maintenant. J'ai renoncé au mot _aimer_ il y a bien longtemps. Je ne veux apitoyer personne, je veux juste vous raconter, vous expliquer pourquoi. pourquoi je ne veux plus aimer, pourquoi je suis ce que je suis.

Non, je n'ai pas toujours été mauvais. J'ai été un enfant un peu plus turbulent que les autres, un adolescent un peu plus perturbé. Beaucoup on mit ce que j'ai fait sur le compte de mon passé, de l'histoire de ma famille, sur le fait que je n'avais jamais connu mes parents que j'avais manqué d'affection. C'est vrai, je n'ai pas été un enfant entouré, je n'ai jamais eut de famille, ma seule et unique maison a été et sera toujours Poudlard. Mais non, ce n'est pas ça, ou du moins pas uniquement ça, qui a fait de moi ce que je suis. Je ne suis pas en train de chercher à me justifier parce que je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai fait. Tout cela m'est totalement égal pour vous dire la vérité parce que les deux seules choses qui m'importent sont le pouvoir et l'existence et rien à mes yeux n'a plus de valeur que ça. Je ne pense pas être égoïste. Du moins, pas plus que chacun de vous. La seule différence est que moi, je suis capable d'admettre que si les gens s'emploient à faire le bien, c'est simplement pour soulager leur conscience.

Je n'ai pas d'excuse, je le sais, ça m'est égal. je veux juste éclaircir une histoire qui a été erronée.

Cette histoire sera racontée de façon impersonnelle, parce que Lord Voldemort, mon présent, n'est pas le jeune garçon qui faisait des prouesses à Poudlard.

Je vais donc remonter au temps ou Tom Riddle avait quatorze ans.


	2. chapitre premier

Voilà donc le premier chapitre. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser, alors j'attend vos commentaires.

merci à Louxor et Miss-Sunny pour leurs reviews.

Chers lecteurs, si vous avez des suggestions elles sont les bien venues.

Voilà, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre premier

Le train commençait à ralentir et les élèves avaient déjà tous revêtis leurs robes de sorciers. Tous, sauf Tom Riddle et ses fidèles _sujets_ qui étaient installés confortablement dans le dernier compartiment du train et poursuivaient une conversation animée sur le dernier scandale du ministère.

- « Je te dis qu'_il_ est fichu cette fois. Le ministère ne peut décemment pas laisser passer ça. »

Le garçon qui venait de parler devait avoir environ seize ans. Il était grand et ses yeux noirs soulignés par des cheveux bruns contrastaient étrangement avec une peau si blanche qu'elle en était presque transparente.

- « C'est pourtant ce qu'il fait depuis des mois, Sidney, à mon avis, d'ici trois semaines, tout le monde aura oublié, comme d'habitude. » Répondit un jeune homme blond dont les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval révélaient un visage extrèmement fin et un nez aquilin qu'il aurait pu avoir volé tellement il détonnait avec le reste de sa figure. Il semblait avoir environ le même âge que son interlocuteur et tenait dans ses mains un exemplaire de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ qui était ouverte à la page deux, sur laquelle une photographie montrait une dizaine de moldus, à en juger par leur tenues, qui regardaient vers le ciel l'air abasourdi. Juste au dessus, écrit en grosses lettres d'imprimeries, on pouvait lire

_« H. Bliston, placé à la tête du département des aurors en mars dernier a été vu une fois de plus par une vingtaine de moldus _ _alors que lui et son équipe étaient en mission secrète pour le ministère. Le premier ministre a assuré que les mesures nécessaires seraient prises pour éviter à l'avenir tout débordement de ce genre. »_

- « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses _Riddle_? » Demanda le garçon qui avait parlé en premier s'adressant à Tom qui était assis en face de lui et qui paraissait absorbé par le nouveau manuel de défense contre les forces du mal. A la façon dont il le dévisageait, il était évident qu'il espérait de ce dernier une réponse qui mettrait fin à la controverse.

Mais Tom Riddle ne leva pas la tête. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et se replongea dans sa lecture.

Les deux autres cessèrent de parler tandis que le train continuait de ralentir.

A l'autre bout du train, on commençait à entendre les préfets qui ouvraient les portes de chaque compartiment une à une et répétaient « _Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Nous rappelons aux premières années qu'il ne sont pas autorisés à descendre du train jusqu'à ce qu'on ne les y autorise._ ». Les voix se faisaient de plus en plus lasses au fur et à mesure qu'elles se rapprochaient.

Bientôt, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit.

Avant que la jeune fille qui venait de passer sa tête dans l'embrasure ait eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Tom sortit le nez de son livre. « Il n'y a aucun première année ici, tu peux fermer la porte, Parkison. ». Ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avec une telle assurance et une telle froideur que l'adolescente referma la porte sans rien oser ajouter.

Ignorant les regards des deux autres, il se replongea dans son livre et n'en émergea pas jusqu'à ce que le train se soit complètement arrêté.

Après qu'ils aient pénétré dans la grande salle et que chaque élève ait rejoint la table qui correspondait à sa maison, Dumbledore se leva et prononça son habituel discours de bienvenue tandis que les premières années avançaient timidement vers le devant de la salle en vue de la répartition.

Tom Riddle observait avec plus ou moins d'attention les nouveaux arrivants qui se présentaient un par un sous le choixpeau. Quand un élève rejoignait la table des Serpentards, il n'applaudissait pas comme les autres mais se contentait de le dévisager de la tête aux pieds. Sidney et Aaron avaient commencé par applaudir, mais voyant le manque d'enthousiasme de leur jeune, mais non pas moins persuasif, chef de groupe, avaient fini par l'imiter. Tous les trois étaient assis dos au mur et au centre de la table, ce qui leur permettait une appréciation complète de tout ce qui se déroulait dans la salle. Pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, Tom Riddle ne s'était jamais assis à une autre place que celle-ci.

Quand le dernier élève de première année fut envoyé à Serdaigle et fut accueillit chaleureusement par sa nouvelle maison, les conversations reprirent et il ne se passa pas plus de quelques secondes avant que la grande salle ne soit plongée dans un énorme brouhaha.

Il ne fallut cependant pas longtemps aux élèves pour réaliser qu'Albus Dumbledore s'était relevé et le silence ne tarda pas à refaire son apparition.

- « Silence. » Annonça Dumbledore à l'adresse de quelques élèves qui chuchotaient toujours. Quand chacun eut les yeux rivés sur lui, il continua. « Merci. Chers élèves, cette année, nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir à Poudlard Miss Mathilde Devaux, une jeune élève de l'école française de Beauxbattons qui, en raison d'un déménagement, s'est vue obligée de changer d'établissement. Bien qu'il ne soit pas d'usage de faire appel au choixpeau après la première année d'études, nous allons faire une exception. » S'adressant désormais à une jeune fille qui se tenait au fond de la salle et que Tom n'avait pas remarquée, Dumbledore demanda « Miss Devaux? » , et il lui fit signe de s'avancer jusque sous le choixpeau.

Cette dernière pris une profonde inspiration avant de traverser la salle sous les regards curieux de toute l'assemblée.

La table des Serpentards étant la plus proche de la porte de la grande salle, la dénommée Mathilde Devaux passa juste sous les yeux de Tom qui ne pût que remarquer l'exceptionnelle beauté de la nouvelle arrivante. Elle avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais et de grands yeux bleus océan qui lui donnaient un air constamment étonné. Sa peau était très pâle, mais pas de la même façon que celle de Sydney, elle avait le teint de porcelaine qu'arboraient les femmes au dix-huitième siècle dont le visage n'avait jamais connu les rayons du soleil. Elle se déplaçait avec la grâce d'une ballerine, sa robe volant autour d'elle et tombant jusqu'à ses pieds, donnant l'impression qu'elle glissait à quelques millimètres au dessus du sol.

Au moment où elle tourna la tête, son regard croisa celui de Tom qui resta littéralement fasciné. Alors qu'elle avançait vers le choixpeau, ses yeux restèrent fixés sur elle. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était ce frisson qui venait de le parcourir mais savait qu'à partir de ce moment, il ne serait plus jamais le même.

Mathilde fut reçue chaleureusement par les quelques élèves de Serpentar qui se trouvaient au bout de la table, étant allée s'asseoir le plus près possible de l'estrade, afin d'éviter d'avoir à retraverser toute la salle sous les regards, désormais déçus, de bon nombre de jeunes hommes qui l'auraient volontiers accueillie dans leur maison.

Tom Riddle n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué Mathilde, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Pendant tout le repas, Tom arbora un air rêveur que ses suiveurs ne lui connaissaient pas. Il était absorbé dans la contemplation du bout de sa fourchette quand Aaron le sortit de ses songes.

- « Allo Riddle, ici la terre. »

Tom releva la tête pour s'apercevoir que pratiquement tous les élèves avaient quitté leurs tables et qu'ils étaient les seuls restants chez les Serpentars.

- « Tu te sens bien Riddle? » Enchaîna Sidney.

A vrai dire, il était incapable de dire si il allait bien. Ils se sentait complètement ailleurs, comme en dehors de son propre corps, et il ne savait pas très bien si c'était une sensation agréable ou non.

- « Ça va. » Répondit-il simplement.

Il se leva et sortit de la salle, Sidney et Aaron à ses talons, échangeant des regards dubitatifs mais n'osant visiblement pas poser plus de questions.

Ils entrèrent dans leur salle commune où quelques élèves étaient assis sur les larges fauteuils verts qui formaient un arc autour de la cheminée, échangeant des cartes de choco-grenouilles ou se racontant leurs vacances. Tom pouvait entendre leurs exclamations et leurs rires alors qu'il traversait la pièce en direction de son dortoir. Mais tous les sons lui parvenaient comme lointains et étouffés. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se retrouver seul. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Tout ce dont il était sûr, était que son état avait un rapport avec la nouvelle et cette idée lui paraissait totalement incongrue et déplaisante. Il planta ses deux disciples sur le pas de la porte et se laissa tomber sur son lit sans même prendre la peine d'enlever ses chaussures. Il ferma les yeux et la seule chose qu'il fut capable de voir furent deux immenses yeux bleus qui le fixaient avec une telle intensité que c'en était presque effrayant. Il rouvrit les paupières et se redressa pour se retrouver assis sur le bord du lit. Ses pensées étaient dans un tel désordre qu'il se trouva incapable de réfléchir de façon cohérente.

Il resta ainsi, pendant plusieurs minutes, à contempler la porte du dortoir sans parvenir à se représenter autre chose que le regard perçant de Mathilde Devaux.


	3. chapitre deux

youyou chers lecteurs!

Bon, j'aurais aimé un peu plus de reviews avant de poster ce deuxième chapitre, mais bon, comme il y en a tout de même quelques-uns qui attendent la suite (et je les en remercie), je ne vais pas les faire attendre trop longtemps. voilà donc la deuxième partie des mémoires de lord voldemort.

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre deux

Tom Riddle passa tout le dimanche dans son dortoir. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et savait pertinemment que si il la croisait à nouveau, son cerveau serait encore une fois incapable de fonctionner correctement.

Il était bientôt vingt-et-une heure et il attendait que Aaron et Sidney reviennent de la grande salle avec quelques provisions. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille et son estomac commençait à protester péniblement.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit finalement sur les deux jeunes hommes, les bras chargés d'un amas de nourriture qui aurait suffit à ravitailler une armée entière.

En temps normal, Tom aurait pesté contre ses colocataires pour l'avoir fait attendre autant, mais il se contenta de prendre ce qu'on lui tendait sans rien dire.

- « Désolés, » Fini par tenter Sidney après quelques secondes de silence. « On n'a pas pu prendre autre chose. Le vieux Dumbledore était encore là et il nous regardait bizarrement. Il doit s'imaginer qu'on prépare quelque chose.»

- « Pour une fois que ça n'est pas le cas! » S'exclama Aaron, dans un rire jaune qui trahissait une tentative désespérée pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Tous deux étaient visiblement déstabilisés par l'attitude de leur meneur et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait le courage de lui poser quelque question que ce soit.

Mais Tom ne prononça pas un mot. Il mangea une pomme, trois biscuits et un morceau de pain puis se rallongea sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts de peur de devoir une fois de plus affronter ces yeux bleus qui le déstabilisaient tant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, voyant que Tom n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche, Aaron et Sidney tentèrent le tout pour le tout.

- « heu, Tom? »

Pas de réponse.

- « bon, heu. . . on descend dans la salle commune, la nouvelle était en train de nous raconter comment c'était à beauxbattons. . . »

- « et elle est sacrément jolie. » ajouta Aaron, adressant un sourire entendu à son acolyte, inconscient du fait que Tom s'était levé de son lit et se tenait désormais derrière eux.

« Est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de monde? » demanda t'il d'une voix qui se voulait indifférente mais qui trahissait un intérêt certain.

Les deux garçons qui s'apprêtaient à sortir se retournèrent instantanément pour faire face à Tom dont le visage était devenu si pâle qu'ils se demandèrent pendant un instant si il n'allait pas s'évanouir.

- « Tu te sens bien Tom? » Demanda Sidney pour la énième fois de la journée.

- « Est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de monde? » Répéta Tom, ignorant la question.

Le regard d'Aaron passait de Tom à Sidney, visiblement inquiet.

- « Une vingtaine de personnes. » Répondit-il enfin.

Pour toute réponse, Tom gratifia le mur d'un formidable coup de pied avant de se jeter de nouveau sur son lit et de replonger dans le silence le plus total sous les regards ahuris de ses condisciples.

C'est le lendemain matin, alors que les quatrième années se dirigeaient vers le donjon où avait lieu leur premier cours de l'année, qui était _défense contre les forces du mal_, que Tom réalisa qu'il ne savait même pas en quelle année entrait Mathilde.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'interroger bien longtemps, puisqu'à peine arrivé devant la double porte en bois de la salle de classe, il l'aperçut, adossée au mur, discutant avec un Poufsouffle nommé Demus Roffle qu'il se prit à détester amèrement à partir de cet instant.

Il resta figé, à les observer pendant une bonne minute, sentant une étrange colère monter en lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque sa présence et lui adresse un sourire.

Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit, Mathilde avança vers lui et lui tendit sa main. Une main très fine et très blanche qu'il saisit, avant de replonger ses yeux dans les siens, sentant encore une fois son cerveau se ramollir pour ne former qu'un amoncellement de pensées incapables de coïncider les unes avec les autres.

- « Bonjour, je suis Mathilde » commença la jolie brune. « enfin, je pense que tu dois déjà le savoir, mon arrivée n'est pas passée inaperçue je crois. » ajouta-elle, un sourire au lèvres.

Il fallut un certain laps de temps à Tom avant de réaliser qu'elle venait de parler. Quand sa voix arriva à ses oreilles comme dans un écho, il parût soudain sortir d'un rêve et s'obligea à se ressaisir quelque peu.

- « Heu, bonjour, » répondit-il d'une voix inhabituellement peu assurée. « je suis Tom. Content de te rencontrer. »

Mathilde souriait toujours, ses yeux étonnamment bleus plongés dans ceux de Tom avec un aplomb déroutant.

- « Est-ce que je peux récupérer ma main? » demanda-t-elle, le plus simplement du monde.

- « Oh oui, bien sûr, désolé. » s'excusa Tom, sentant ses entrailles remuer douloureusement. « Alors, tu…, tu es nouvelle? »

Au moment où il prononçait ses mots, il regrettait d'avoir ouvert la bouche, se sentant soudain aussi stupide qu'un manche à balais.

Mathilde eut un petit rire discret qu'elle n'avait apparemment pas pu contenir. Tom lui en voulut un peu mais oublia vite sa rancœur quand elle lui proposa de s'asseoir à côté d'elle alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle.

- « je t'ai vu à la répartition, » lui dit-elle tout en posant son livre sur la table la plus éloignée de l'estrade. « je me demandais où tu étais passé ce week-end, je ne t'ai vu nulle part, ni dans la salle commune, ni dehors. »

Comprenant après quelques secondes que Mathilde attendait un explication, il mentit qu'il avait eut des choses à faire, ce à quoi elle ne trouva rien à redire. Une chose avait retenu son attention dans ce qu'il venait d'entendre._ je t'ai vu_. Ainsi donc, elle l'avait remarqué, mieux, elle s'était _demandée où il était_. Tom Riddle se sentit soudain beaucoup plus détendu et bizarrement, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Étrange comme une simple petite attention peut avoir un effet magique sur un gamin privé d' affection.

Les semaines passèrent et très vite, Mathilde et tom se lièrent de ,ce que pour la première fois de sa vie tom pouvait appeler, une amitié.

Il se passait rarement un jour sans qu'ils ne se voient, au grand désarroi de Sidney et Aaron qui étaient de plus en plus mis à l'écart. ils s'asseyaient toujours ou presque côte à côte pendant les cours et se retrouvaient le soir à la bibliothèque. les seuls moments qu'ils ne passaient pas ensemble étaient les repas pendant lesquels Mathilde retrouvait une petite bande de cinquième années composée de cirella parkinson, anastacia Owen et Stephen Lewis, que tom n'estimait guère.

Le mois de septembre s'écoula paisiblement dans une nouvelle routine que tom appréciait de plus en plus. l'arrivée de Mathilde dans sa vie lui apportait un point d'encrage, une sorte de stabilité qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. la gêne des premiers jours était vite passée et il se sentait désormais vraiment bien avec elle, ils parlaient de presque tout. bientôt, tom connaissait Mathilde mieux qu'il ne connaissait Sidney et Aaron qu'il voyait pourtant tous les jours depuis trois ans.

Puis le mois d'octobre arriva, et avec lui, la perspective de la première sortie de l'année à pré-au-lard qui était prévue pour le dernier samedi du mois.

C'est un mercredi soir, dans la salle commune, que le petit nuage sur lequel reposait tom commença à vaciller.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis face à un feu de cheminée, elle, plongée dans la rédaction d'un devoir pour le cours d'arithmancie et lui, comme bien souvent, le nez dans le manuel de défense contre les forces du mal. il était déjà tard et la plupart des élèves étaient déjà dans leurs dortoirs. seul un petit groupe de sixième année était assis autour d'une table au fond de la salle et discutait, d'après ce que tom pouvait entendre, d'un moyen d'évincer un jeune homme nommé _terry krafter_, de leur groupe.

Après quelques minutes de lecture plus ou moins attentive, tom prit son courage à deux mains et décida de se lancer. il posa son livre sur la table basse et vînt se placer juste en face de mathilde afin d'attirer son attention, cette dernière étant toujours concentrée sur son parchemin.

- « mathilde? » demanda tom chuchotant presque.

L'interpellée releva la tête et ses grands yeux bleus se posèrent sur tom. bien que ce dernier s'y soit maintenant habitué, il ne pouvait empêcher son estomac de se nouer à chaque fois qu'il les croisaient.

- « oui. ? »

- « je me demandais si, heu. . . tu voulais qu'on aille à pré-au-lard ensemble. »

Tom ressentit une sorte de soulagement, c'est bon, il l'avait dit, maintenant c'était à elle de parler. mais son répit ne dura guère plus de quelques secondes. Mathilde prit un air confus et tom comprit immédiatement que la réponse ne serait pas positive.

- « oh, je suis désolée tom, mais j'ai déjà dit à stephen, anastacia et cirella que j'irai avec eux. » elle regarda tom un moment, penaude, avant d'ajouter « mais tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux. »

La poitrine de tom venait de se contracter douloureusement. ainsi donc elle le laissait tomber, comme ça, alors qu'ils faisaient tout ensemble depuis bientôt deux mois. et en plus elle le laissait tomber pour cet imbécile de Lewis. tom récupéra son livre et se leva.

- « non merci » répondit-il sèchement

Puis il monta dans son dortoir. Il se sentait abandonné, trahi, déçu et en colère. mathilde était la première personne en qui il avait eut un minium de confiance.

pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait fait sa connaissance, il se sentait complètement perdu, sans attache, orphelin.

c'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il s'endormit ce soir là, sachant que le lendemain serait tout aussi difficile

* * *

Voilàààà! Fin du deuxième chapitre.

Une petite review?


	4. chapitre trois et épilogue

**Voilà le troisième et dernier chapitre de cette mini-fic.**

**Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires (même si ils ne sont pas nombreux hum hum)**

**Je n'ai rien à ajouter, à part bonne lecture (et qu'une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir. . . )**

* * *

Chapitre trois

Une semaine était passée depuis la malheureuse conversation des deux serpentars. tom n'avait pas adressé la parole à Mathilde depuis ce mercredi soir, il ne la regardait même plus et évitait sans cesse sa présence. a vrai dire, il évitait la présence de tout le monde. il ne daignait même plus parler à Aaron et Sydney.

bien qu'il n'eut jamais été très extroverti, ce comportement inhabituel avait été remarqué par bon nombre d'élèves qui se demandaient pourquoi tom riddle, qui, bien que de nature peu loquace, avait toujours été au centre de tout ce qui se passait à poudlard, s'était du jour au lendemain reclus, à l'écart de toute la communauté.

Mathilde essayait tant bien que mal d'approcher tom, lui lançant des regards plein d'espoir à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait dans un couloir ou dans la grande salle, mais tom l'ignorait royalement.

en réalité, bien que la façade dont il s'était pourvu laissait croire à une indifférence totale, ne plus parler à Mathilde qui était la seule amie qu'il n'ait jamais eut lui était pratiquement insupportable. il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas croiser son regard, sachant qu'il ne le supporterai pas. sans même s'en rendre compte, tom était en train de se construire une véritable carapace, hermétique aux sentiments humains, qui, il en était de plus en plus convaincu, n'étaient qu'une vaine cause de souffrances.

tom passa le dernier samedi d'octobre à poudlard. il avait préféré ne pas se rendre à pré-au-lard sachant qu'il aurait eut du mal à supporter de voir des bandes d'adolescents à l'intelligence limitée s'agglutiner dans des magasins sans intérêt ou dans des bars douteux vu l'état psychique dans lequel il se trouvait.

Quand vers dix-huit heures, il entendit des voix dans le couloir annonçant le retour des autres élèves, il se leva du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis depuis deux bonnes heures et prit les marches en direction de son dortoir. trop tard. avant même qu'il ait eut le temps de poser un pied sur la première marche, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit et Mathilde entra avec ses trois compères de cinquième année tous visiblement pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

Tom ne put s'empêcher de se retourner et se retrouva face à face avec Mathilde qui s'arrêta net de rire à la vue du regard meurtrier de son ami.

- « oh, heu. . . bonjour tom. » balbutia-t-elle incontestablement gênée et surprise de le trouver là. « tu vas bien? »

Soudain tout s'éclaira, il venait de comprendre quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas soupçonné jusqu'ici. l'évidence lui sauta pourtant aux yeux alors qu'il plongeait les siens dans ceux de Mathilde. il était à présent plus en colère contre lui-même qu'il ne l'avait été contre elle. il se sentit tout à coup ridicule d'avoir ainsi succombé à cette faiblesse humaine qu'était la jalousie. parce qu'il s'en rendait compte maintenant, c'était bien de ça dont il s'agissait.

- « ça va. » répondit-il et il esquissa un sourire du coin des lèvres signe que la guerre était terminée.

Et là, stupéfait, il vit Mathilde se jeter dans ses bras et sentit un baiser se poser sur sa joue. son cœur s'emballa à une telle vitesse qu'il cru pendant un instant qu'il allait le lâcher.

- « oh tom! Tu n'es plus fâché! » s'exclama-t-elle alors, relâchant son étreinte, ses magnifiques yeux bleus luisant à l'invasion des larmes. « tom, je suis vraiment désolée tu sais, je ne voulais pas te vexer en acceptant d'aller à pré-au-lard avec les autres. »

En entendant ces mots tom se souvînt soudainement que Lewis se tenait toujours à quelques mètres derrière eux et ressentit une sorte de satisfaction en le voyant regarder la scène avec une expression contrariée.

- « je sais. » avoua-t-il.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux amis s'en retournèrent à leurs petites habitudes, oubliant tout à fait l'épisode de pré-au-lard.

Le bonheur de tom dura ainsi quelques semaines, jusqu'à ce qu'au mois de décembre, un nouvel évènement vienne l' ébranler, cette fois ci, irrémédiablement.

Il était exactement dix-neuf heures trente cinq lorsque tom entra dans la grande salle en ce jour du vingt-deux décembre.

Une multitude d'élèves étaient affairés au milieu des bagages et des paquets négligemment posés de part et d'autre de la pièce. ce soir, le poudlard express démarrerai, chargé d'élèves partis rejoindre leurs familles pour les fêtes de noël. comme chaque année, tom ne prenait pas part à ces réjouissances. il préférait passer noël à poudlard, quitte à être seul, plutôt que de retourner dans cet orphelinat qu'il détestait plus que tout et qu'il était déjà obligé de rejoindre deux mois par an pour les vacances d'été.

Dans la salle, c'était l'effusion. les élèves qui s'en allaient gratifiaient leurs amis qui restaient à poudlard de longs au revoirs que tom ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver totalement pathétiques. d'habitude, il ne prenait pas la peine de descendre pour assister à ce spectacle qu'il jugeait affligeant et écoeurant, mais cette année, il y avait Mathilde, et il voulait la voir avant qu'elle parte.

Il se faufila donc à travers le flux de jeunes sorciers qui encombraient chaque parcelle de la grande salle, tentant de repérer son amie en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds.

Il avançait ainsi depuis cinq bonnes minutes lorsqu'il l'aperçut et à ce moment, dans son esprit, seules deux alternatives s'imposèrent à lui.

Soit il continuait son chemin vers elle et allait frapper cette vermine de Lewis jusqu'à ce que plus personne en ce bas monde ne soit à même de le reconnaître, soit il retournait dans son dortoir et n'en sortait plus jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Là, juste devant lui, l'unique personne à qui il était venue dire au revoir était en train de se laisser embrasser par un crétin de la première heure qu'il n'avait jamais pu supporter.

Il fut pris d'une terrible douleur à la poitrine, une douleur qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentie jusque là. c'était comme si quelqu'un venait de lui enfoncer un poignard dans le cœur et prenait un malin plaisir le faire tourner lentement, de plus en plus profondément. il avait envie de hurler, de tout casser. mais il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, il était à terre, complètement à terre, il ne voulait plus rien, ne savait plus rien, détestait tout le monde.

Il s'assit là, au milieu des autres élèves, complètement amorphe, sans vie, sans rien.

Il ne sut combien de temps s'écoula, mais la salle finit par se vider et Mathilde vînt le trouver.

Elle s'avança vers lui, traînant derrière elle une grosse valise noire.

- « ah tom tu es là! Je te cherchais, qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre? »

- « . . . »

- « tom? Est-ce que ça va? tu es tout blanc. tom? »

Il leva les yeux vers elle. elle était encore plus belle que d'habitude, ses long cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, ses grands yeux océans brillaient plus que jamais. elle avait l'air heureuse.

Comment pouvait-elle être si heureuse alors que lui était tellement anéantit? pourquoi est-ce que tout autour de lui semblait normal? pourquoi est-ce que la terre continuait de tourner alors que lui avait la sensation que le temps s'était arrêté?

- « pourquoi lui? » demanda t'il.

Pendant un instant, elle parût ne pas comprendre. puis son visage s'éclaira.

- « oh, tu. . . »

- « je vous ai vus, oui »

- « tom je. . . »

- « pourquoi lui Mathilde? pourquoi pas moi? »

**épilogue**

Les mots qu'elle prononça alors, je les entend encore aujourd'hui comme si elle venait de me les dire.

Ce sont ces mots qui me brisèrent en cet instant même et qui me décidèrent à ne plus jamais m'encombrer d'aucun sentiment.

Au moment même où elle les prononçait, je compris ce que c'était, _aimer_, et décidai d'y renoncer, pour toujours.

« _parce que je ne t'aime pas. _ »

Voilà, vous connaissez maintenant ma véritable histoire, celle qui a fait de moi ce que je suis.

en ce jour du vingt-deux décembre mille neuf cent cinquante trois, je cessai d'être tom riddle, et devins lord voldemort.


End file.
